


forbidden

by behzaintfunny



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Blindfolds, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light BDSM, Lowercase, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), just imagine obi-wan with a beard please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behzaintfunny/pseuds/behzaintfunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon decides to lead Obi-Wan through the path to immortality, though it might've been a little harder than he imagined it would've been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i really don't know why this is a thing. but damn right it is!  
> also, lowercase is intended.

"m-master?"

"quiet," qui-gon snaps and tightens the blindfold around obi-wan's head, "by this point you should feel the force controlling your whole body and soul, do you not?"

"i'm positive i do..."

qui-gon sighs, "you have to learn to focus and stay calm, my young padawan, for i cannot teach you anything without your full attention. understood?"

obi-wan remains steady, "yes master, i'm sorry."

obi-wan can now feel qui-gon's hand on his shoulder, though he cannot open his eyes, even only for a second, to check.

"this may seem useless and all to you at the moment; yet, my time is close. i know i will not be able to live forever through the force because the required training takes years to fulfill. i want to teach you, so that you will use this knowledge wisely and pass it on to your future padawan. understood?"

obi-wan grows impatient at the burning feeling of the force moving inside his body and moans, "of course, master."

"what's bothering you? speak, my friend."

"i-it's just how it feels... master, am i supposed to feel this way?"

qui-gon raises an eyebrow, "and what exactly is the emotion you're feeling?"

"lust."

qui-gon chuckles softly.

"it'll be gone sooner or later. it's how the force works. it brings out the most desired in people, it is you who has to decide what to do with it."

obi-wan gasps, his hand desperstly trying to reach the lower parts of his body, "m-master, i'm unsure if i can keep myself focused for any longer. t-this is tiring..."

qui-gon stops his hand from going any lower, "nobody said this training is easy to do."

obi-wan flushes red, "i'm sorry, master..."

qui-gon sighs, "i may know a way or two to let go of this feeling but i will only share this information if you promise to stay focused. you just have to focus, otherwise your path to immortality is already gone before it even appeared."

"i-i promise, thank you, master."

qui-gon cups obi-wans cheek with one hand before getting a hold of both of his hands.

"focus. and remember -- you are not allowed to open your eyes unless i tell you that the training is over for today."

obi-wan had no time to reply before, all of the sudden, the hand that was about to reach his private parts is now replaced by qui-gon's gentle hand.

"m-master--"

"quiet," qui-gon loosened obi-wan's pants only to firmly but surely grope on the tip of his cock, "how does that feel, love?"

"i-- more, please..."

qui-gon starts to rub his length, gently focusing on the slit, "more what?"

obi-wan groans as qui-gon's nail dugs into his slit for a second, the force sending him to whole new universes, "more, master."

it doesn't take a long while before qui-gon's soft lips meet obi-wan's. and sure, it does feel forbidden, but it's the right thing to do.

"i-i think it's w-working, m-master..."

"i'm glad to hear so. remember, no matter what, let go of all your thoughts and focus on the galaxies you're seeing. can you see the path?"

"i-i-- yes, master," obi-wan lets out yet another groan, "master, it aches. i-- please, make this stop... lust hurts, fucking sith..."

"watch your tounge," qui-gon says and removes the, now a little sore, hand. before obi-wan has anything to say about that, there's a strange new feeling down there. it feels-- god, it feels amazing.

qui-gon's mouth surely does wonders.

"i'm sorry but at this point it's you that should watch your tounge, master." obi-wan grins, followed by a long, deep moan, as qui-gon takes the whole of him in.

obi-wan is amazed by how both his master and the force hid such secrets not long ago. he had never got courage to explore this side of the force.

the force, as taught by the jedi, is everything surrounding you. the line between the good and the bad side is basically nonexistent, since it's only in your head, really. alas, the force is a strong power.

indeed it is. yet, there is also this side of the force that is less popular and desired. the jedi have decided, long ago, that both love and lust aren't a necessity, and so their law tells them to let go of the urges. qui-gon has told his padawan about them a long time ago. but they never went this far.

obi-wan loves the way his two new lovers make him feel. he seriously can't help but buck his hips and fuck qui-gon's throat relentlessly. his lips feels so perfect around his dick, he doesn't care about the fact that, without a doubt, there will be consequences following this act. this thought is already out of his mind, all thanks to the force. he can see bright galaxies and his body feels ethereal. obi-wan takes a tug at qui-gon's hair and brings him even closer. he didn't really care he might hurt his master -- he figured the force will fix this up and hopefully not make this a hundred percent regretful experience.

"i-i'm so close... master!" obi-wan cries out in desperacy.

the path in front of him is getting blurry. he feels like he's daydreaming. qui-gon's tounge makes him realise how devoted he is to his master and all he can think of is that he would give up anything in life just to experience both feelings again. his sudden release is all it took -- obi-wan grips qui-gon's long, silky hair yet again and cums in his tight throat. qui-gon lets go, the path is now disappearing.

"i-- master, i cannot see the path anymore."

qui-gon smirks, "oh, it's okay, love. you can open your eyes now."

obi-wan pants, "t-thank you, master."

"you did well, i'm proud of you. i can already see that you can draw your own path to immortality through the force, even when i'm gone. i believe in you, obi-wan." qui-gon says softly.

"m-master, the jedi council don't have to know, do they?"

qui-gon looks him in the eyes, "no, darling. the way to immortality is something i have found out about and they do not have to know anything. besides, maybe it's better if we not tell them."

"yes, master."

qui-gon smiles, "i like it when you call me that. i know it's strict order that has got you to do so but even if we... grew closer, i will never expect you to stop calling me your master."

"i don't feel like i would want to, master."

"right. let's get you cleaned up now, for it is time now, my young padawan." qui-gon sighs.

"do we have to?"

"i'm afraid so," qui-gon replies, "do not be ashamed to practise your bond with the force at night. if you ever need help, you know where to find me. just say a word."

obi-wan can't stop himself from placing one last kiss on qui-gon's swollen, abused lips and whispering, "yes, master."


End file.
